Boy Trouble
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: When Maka,Tsubaki,Liz,Pattie and every other girl at the D.W.M.A fall for the new student Kain .It's up to Soul,BlackStar, and Kid to stop this madness before the girl do somthing they will regret to 'prove there love'plot goes to BTVS ep 127
1. Chapter 1

"Soul, come on!" Maka shouted as she rushed to meet the newest student at the D.W.M.A .Maka and Soul were assigned to show him around.

"Actually Maka, I'm needed at something really important" soul exclaimed .Maka rolled her eyes.

"You want to go play basketball with Black Star, huh?" Soul smiled his signature grin.

"Fine!" Soul left before she changed her mind. He knew he was lucky; Maka hardly let him get away with this sort of stuff. And plus she owed it to him .They were supposed to do it yesterday but Maka lost track of time at the library and forgot and Soul didn't know his way around like Maka did.

Maka sighed as she came up to the doors of the D.W.M.A to meet there newest student, Kain. Maka walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Maka…." Maka jaw dropped when he looked at her. She felt as if this was a scene from a movie were things were in slow motion.

"Hi, I'm Kain" Kain said shaking Maka's hand.

"So you're supposed to give me the tour?" Kain asked .In Maka's eyes Kain looked perfect as if the sun was reflecting off his hazel brown eyes and to Maka his smile was not lighting up_** a**_ room .it was lighting up** her** room.

"I'm Maka" Maka repeated.

"Ya, I know, so you going to show me around?" Kain asked pointing to the academy.

"Y-ya of course" Maka stutters before signaling Kain to follow her into the academy,

_(5 hours later) _

I wonder were Maka is?" Soul wondered as he Black Star ,Kid ,Liz ,Pattie , and Tsubaki sat down at the new club.

"Oh yeah!" Pattie chirped. "Maka called me to tell you she was going to the library to study!"

Soul sighed.

"You know what else" Liz said with a devilish smile.

"Maka has a crush on the new guy, Kain" Liz exclaimed "She texted me"

"Isn't that Kain over there?" Kid asked pointing to the boy with dirty blond hair dancing with a girl.

"Oh poor Maka" Tsubaki said .

"Daddy like" Black Star said with a crooked smile looking at the girl dancing with Kain.

"I don't why Maka falls for those types, those are the types that date trampy little-"Soul exclaimed but interrupted by Pattie.

"Maka!"

"Daddy do not like!" Black Star practically yelled.

"What the-?" Soul asked as he saw Maka dance a little (meaning a lot) to close to this guy. Soul watched as Maka left him to get something to drink, Soul got up from his seat and almost ran over.

"Hey, having a good time?" Soul asked.

"Yeah- , Soul!" Maka almost screamed.

"You said you were at the library " Soul confirmed .

"So I went on a date, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! But you lied to me about it and second even Blair would think you look tacky. "Soul exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving" Maka said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you are weather I have to drag you or go up to your date and tell him myself" Soul snarled. Maka glared at him before grabbing her jacket and stomping out of the club. Soul rolled his eyes and followed her .

"Come on were taking my motorcycle" Soul exclaimed . Maka glared at him and sat down.

_(At Their Apartment) _

"I can't believe you Soul, how can you just ruin my life like that!" Maka screamed.

"Ruin your life?"

I love him and now he's gonna think I stood him up!" Maka yelled.

"L-love!"

"Of course I love him but you'll never understand because you're jealous!_"_ Maka screamed running into her room.

"_Jealous?" _Soul thought to himself before taking the phone a calling up Liz.

"_Please pick up" _Soul thought.

"Liz here"

"Liz I need your help, Maka's having um… _boy problems_" Soul exclaimed.

"Such as?"

"You know that guy Kain who was with Maka at the club?"

"Yeah"

"She believes she **loves** him" Soul exclaimed over the phone.

"I'll talk to Kain and then talk to Maka, kay?"

"Yeah, thanks Liz"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Maka, could we talk?" Liz asked as she walked into Maka's room a day after Maka's fight with Soul. Maka was on her bed sketching something.

"Sure, about what?" Maka asked putting down her sketch though Maka wasn't the best artist, Liz could see it was a picture of Kain. Liz sat down on the bed and said in a calm voice.

"Maka ,I need to talk to you about Kain" Maka's face became serious.

"No" Maka said her mouth that was a smile less than a minute ago fading into a frown.

"What?" Liz asked unaware of what she meant.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM ,HE'S MINE!" Maka yelled glaring a death glare at Liz. Liz became shocked for a moment before realizing.

"_Puppy love, of course" _Liz thought.

"I don't like Kain" Liz replied so Maka would trust her. Maka looked at her suspicouly for a moment before smiling.

"What about** my** Kain?"

"Listen" Liz exclaimed, I know you really like this boy but-"Liz got cut off.

"No, I don't like him, I **love** him" Maka said with a serious look on her face. Liz rolled her eyes, she knew she didn't love him .Soul told her everyhting including Maka has only known Kain for almost less than a day.

"Maka your not listening, you can't love him you barely know him" Liz exclaimed.

"You don't know anything about our love "Maka snapped. With a deadly glare aimed at Liz. Liz sighed, it was obvious Maka wasn't listening .Liz got up off Maka's bed.

"I guess I'll be leaving" Liz sighed as she walked out of Maka's room to see Soul pacing in their living.

"So?"Soul asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"So ,it's useless ,Maka won't listen" Liz exclaimed

"So what do we do?" Soul asked.

"So that only leaves one choice"

"Which would be?" Soul asked with a tone in his voice that told you he was worried.

" I have to talk to Kain and convince him to break up with Maka…." Liz exclaimed.

"But what if she really does love him and he loves her back?" Blair asked as she woke up from her cat nap.**Tehehe "cat nap ,get it?**

"No" Liz answered "The way Maka's acting I doubt it's real love ,it's probaly just puppy love"

"Or Kitty love" Blair chirped. "Are the two even dating?"

Soul shrugged and Liz rolled her eyes and thought.

"_Maka may be fighting for a love that might not even be real ,this must be one hell of a boy" _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being so short ,I'm trying to update my other storys and I'm working really hard on my new man story .It's my first man story so I'm worried the charecters may be a little if not alot OOC.<strong>

**PLease Review :D {Happy face }**

**If you don't ): {Sad face}**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Kid, has Liz talked to him yet?" Soul asked as he walked over to his friend.

"Yeah, she's talking to him right now-"Maka ran passes the two with a face that looked angry and betrayed.

Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's your fault" Maka spat "You out that whore up to this"

"W-whore?" Soul asked before realizing "You mean Liz?" Kid rolled his eyes.

"Liz may be a flirt at times but she would never do that"

"Oh yeah, you didn't see her kissing** my** Kain!"Maka yelled stomping off.

"My Kain?" Soul wondered. Kid sighed.

"I'll go talk to her"

"I'll go get Black Star, Tsubaki, and Patty something here isn't right" Soul said as he walked off.

* * *

><p>"Liz?" Kid asked as he walked into the room Liz and Kain were "Talking"<p>

"Elizabeth!" Kid shouted as he ran over grabbed Liz's wrist and began pulling her.

"We're going home!"

"But Kid-"

"No! ,were going home now!"

* * *

><p>The whole group was at Kid's mansion now talking about Kain. Maka and Soul came in and Maka glared at Liz.<p>

"You said the whore wasn't going to be here!"Maka yelled.

"You're just jealous of Kain and my love" Liz replied.

"What love, he's my soul mate!"

"In your dreams maybe but in real life we're an item"

"You wish, you whore!" Maka yelled as she was held back by Soul.

"Bring it on, I could take you!" Liz yelled trying to get out of Kid's grasp to attack her.

"Calm down!" Tsubaki commanded. "Both of you go to your rooms"

"But-"Liz started. Liz walked up the stairs to her room.

"Rooms" Tsubaki commanded.

"Don't have one" Maka replied.

"Guest room"

"Fine!" Maka angrily walked towards the guest room.

"No doubt about ,I haven't seen Maka fight so hard sense 6th grade when I knocked over all the book shelf's in her room and it was so bad she had to move out of it" Black Star exclaimed.

"That was you? My father had to pay for that!" Kid yelled.

"Hehe"

"So there's defiantly something wrong "Tsubaki stated

"Yeah, sis says fighting over a boy is useless when they could fight over you" Patty giggled.

"So Kid, do you know any witches or anything like that, that could cast a spell or something that could do this?" Soul asked.

"None that I could think of, I'll research it" Kid said getting up and heading for the library .

"Black Star and I will try and find Kan to question him" Soul confirmed getting up with Black Star at his side.

"And you two watch Maka and Liz" Soul commanded.

"Yes sir!" Pattie chirped.

"Of course Soul" Tsubaki reassured.

* * *

><p>An hour later there was a knock at the door. Pattie ran to answer.<p>

"Oh owe, you're not supposed to be here!" Pattie giggled.

"Who?" Tsubaki asked running towards the door. Standing there was Kain.

"I heard that Liz lives here, could you go get here?"

"No!" Pattie yelled.

"G-go, g-get!" Tsubaki yelled as Kain sighed turned around and left .Pattie and Tsubaki stared in disbelief.

"Hehe were going to make such a great couple some day!" Pattie chirped.

"Kain's mine!" Tsubaki replied.

"Was Kain here!" Maka asked running downstairs with Liz.

"He's mine!" Liz yelled.

"No, mine!"

"Kain is mine and only mine!"

"Everybody calm down!" Tsubaki yelled "We'll see who loves Kain the most by proving out left for him, whoever proves it best wins!"

"Fine, what are you going to do!" Pattie said running out of the mansion.

"I'm going to kill Mr. Rean!" Liz exclaimed.

"The new biology teacher, he's not a meister or a weapon or kishin!"

"But he gave Kain extra homework for "fooling around" in class and that's a crime itself!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"You'll all see, Kain and I will be forever bonded as partners!" Liz yelled as she ran upstairs to grab a book. Tsubaki turned to Maka.

"Sorry Maka, but you just can't compete to us "Tsubaki sighed as she leaving through the front door.

Maka sighed how could she compete with them than she thought of it .Maka left the mansion.

* * *

><p>Liz read through one of Kid's magic books and found a spell that could bond people as bonders forever and ever. Liz got up to get the ingredients.<p>

* * *

><p>Pattie was dressed in all black and had a big bag slung over her shoulder as she went into the bank.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsubaki was right outside 's house with a crossbow and begun walking towards him.<p>

* * *

><p>As Maka was over at the train tracks and waited for the train to come.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm just saying, we could be tangling with a something powerful here." Soul warned Black Star as the two walked up to Kain's house. "We don't know what the deal is so - so keep an eye out if this guy looks twitchy" Soul and Black star were standing on the front porch now, ringing the doorbell.

"I ,the great Black Star ,could handle anything" . A tall, ungroomed, unathletic guy answers the door in a pizza delivery uniform. Soul and Black Star both stare at him in disbelief.

"Yeah?"

The brother is sitting slouched in an overstuffed chair Soul and Black Star are sitting across from him on the couch. The room's lovingly decorated with pale ivory colors, soft lighting and lace, and there are knick-knacks everywhere.

"D.W.M.A, huh? That's awesome"

"Yeah."

"So, what's up with Kain.? How's he doing at the old alpha mater?"

"It's just –" Soul says as Black Star stands and starts walking around the room "I know a girl that might be going out with him and I was wondering -

"God, and you want to know if he's a good guy. Truth is, he's the best. Following in my footsteps. You might not know it now, looking at me with a couple of extra pounds, but back then, I was quite the guy".

Black Star's standing at the back of the room now, near a curio cabinet full of statuettes.

"Yeah, I see that Kain is pretty popular, too."

"I gotta tell ya. There was a time I was worried about Kain. He was into comic books, Model U.N., geek stuff - no offense, Black Star."

While the brother's talking, Black Star's inspecting the figurines on the curio cabinet. They're all angels. Dozens and dozens of angels. He starts turning them around, where they're not facing him anymore.

"One time, I found all this poetry under his bed. Turns out, he wrote it. Then he, uh - what do you call it? Blossomed. That's what it was like."Black Star's still walking around the room, looking at things.

"And do you have any idea why he, you know, burst into a flower all of a sudd - ? Standing in front of the mantle, Black Star's looking at the pictures that adorn it.

"You're wearing your brother's jacket. Here, in this picture".

"Oh, no, dude. He's wearing mine. That jacket was with me all the way through high school. Gave it to him when I graduated, right before I started over at the Pizza Barn. I'm in the management program."

"So, Lance, where did you get the jacket? " Soul asked.

"Oh, dad gave it to me. Made a big deal about it, too. How he met mom wearing that jacket. She was a former Miss Arkansas. Very hot in her day"

Soul stands up" Wow, that's cool. Boy, it's getting late."

"Hey, you guys don't have to take off if you don't want too. I got sort of a rumpus room set up in the basement. There's air hockey and a mini fridge. We could party."

"Lance? Do you have guests down there? There's little boxes or raisins if you want snacks." Lances mom called down.

"We really gotta go." Soul said

* * *

><p>Liz's in the middle of the spell now. She's got four white candles lit, and a bowl of crystals in front of her. As she says the spell, the crystals glow, come out of the bowl and swirl around in front of her.<p>

"Oh, Hecate, I call on you. I humbly ask your will be done. Hear my request, a simple change, create a bond from a s -"Kid puts his hand over her mouth, interrupting the spell. The crystals stop glowing and drop out of the air. Soul and Black Star are standing in the door.

"Oh, man! Now I've gotta start all over. Hecate hates that."

Kid takes the bowl of crystals away from Liz

"What the hell are you doing?" Liz stands "Proving I love Kain the most!

"Well...Kain's **14".**

"I did notice that, yeah. But age doesn't matter ,I'm doing my spell so we could be forever bonded as partners" Liz reaches "Now, hand me back my crystals. I don't have much time."

Kid holds the crystals out of her reach "Much time before what?"

"Before Tsubaki, Patty and Maka have a chance to prove that they love Kain the most."

"And how are they gonna do that, exactly? "

"Well, Tsubaki's gonna kill Mr. Read, Any -

"Let's start there" Soul said.

* * *

><p>Mr. Rean is working at his desk, facing away from the window. He's listening to soft jazz music on his Bose stereo. Through the open levelor blinds, Tsubaki can be seen walking up with her cross bow. She aims it at the principal, but Black Star tackles her before she shoots, and they fall to the ground. Black Star tries to walk away, but Tsubaki tackles him, and again they fall to the ground. Black Star runs away with the cross bow, and Tsubaki runs after him. Mr. .Rean looks out the window, but they're gone already.<p>

Black Stars running away with the cross bow, and Tsubaki's chasing him. Black Star stops when he gets to Kid ,Liz and Soul. Tsubaki stares at Liz, who's sitting on the ground doing magic.

"What are you guys doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Locator spell. Human variety. Almost done." Liz said.

"Well, I've got a teacher to kill. What's going on? Who are we looking for?"

* * *

><p>Maka lying across the tracks. There's the sound of an approaching train. Kid pulls up in his car. Kid drove with Liz as passenger, and soul ,Black Star and Tsubaki in the back seat. The car stops and they all get out.<p>

"You realize that Patty's probably seducing Kain even as we speak." Tsubaki warned.

"My God. You think so?" Liz asked in horror.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past her. She's recently evil, you know."

"Well, so am I. Why should I miss out? "

"Would you guys shut up"?" Soul asked in annoyance.

"Hey everyone – look" black Star points to Maka.

"Maka? Maka!" Soul runs toward Maka

"Soul!" Tsubaki yells.

A train is in the train yard now. Soul's running alongside of it, in the same direction as Soul's running. Another train is coming into the yard in the opposite direction. It's on the track Maka's on. Soul jumps onto the train beside him and climbs up to the top of the train car. Maka can tell the train is close to running her over, so she turns her head away, clinches her eyes shut and waits. Soul jumps off the train, landing near Maka .He stands up and grabs Maka, pulling her off the tracks just in time, as the train rolls down the tracks where he was only moments before. Soul and Maka stand.

"What were you doing? What is this?" Soul asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"This is the plan? You're gonna steal that idiot by being trisected?"

"What am I - gonna compete with them? Their older and hotter and have sex that's rough and kill people. I don't have any of that stuff. But if I did this then his whole life he'd know there was someone that loved him so much they'd give up their life."

"Maka…."

"And it would be true forever."

"No one is worth your life - not ever."

"Kain is. And don't say he isn't. Look what they were willing to do."

"Maka, I would do anything to make you happy if I could" Soul gulps "That's how much you're scaring me."

"But I - I thought you didn't care…."

" Nah. Well, yeah .Damn, I hate that boy."

"I wish I could hear ya"

* * *

><p>Kid and Black Star are stealthily walking beside the display window for an electronics store. They're sneaking up on Kain ,who's walking down the street with the cheerleader on crutches.<p>

"Now, you're sure you understand the plan?" kid asked Black Star.

"Of course I got it ,I'm me" The two run out into the street. Black Star tackles Kain. while Kid takes the jacket off of him. They run away with the jacket.

* * *

><p>Kain's letterman jacket is burning in the fireplace. There's music playing on the radio.<p>

"That is the smell of my awesome victory" Black Star laughed.

"Also, burning cotton-poly blend." Patty remarked.

"Boys?" Maka asked "Be honest. You didn't, you know, think about slipping that jacket on just a little bit?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it didn't fit" Kid sighed.

"Man, this tool gets his jacket from his brother, who got it from their father, and we'll never know where he got it. That bites." Liz sighed.

"Yeah, welcome to the D.W.M.A, where even outerwear isn't safe." Tsubaki sighed.

"I can't believe I almost – " Liz interrupted her.

"I can't believe I almost – "

"It was a spell. You were helpless. We're not responsible for anything we did morally or, you know, legally... " Patty grinned.

"True. You fell for a mystical, ancient curse. Who hasn't made that mistake seven, eight times?" Black Star asked. Soul goes to sit by Maka on the couch.

" Maka ,it's not your fault. "

Maka sighs "I'm just so... the way I acted, the way I talked to you. I feel so stupid. All over a spell"

Soul put's his arm onto her shoulder "Get ready to feel even stupider when it's not."

"Hey, Patty, you never told us what you can't believe you almost." Liz asked.

Patty playing dumb "Almost who, now?"

"No, you can't be the only not embarrassed one. What did you do?"

Patty stutters "I, uh, wrote a poem. An epic poem... comparing him to a daisy and a tower and a lake."

music stops and announcer speaks "And now the latest on Death city's late-night bandit who is still at large. A masked thief held up a number of large businesses –"

Patty turns off radio "OK, great, ice cream. My treat."


End file.
